


The idea of sharing spit with you

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pignazio - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, il volo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  where Piero and Ignazio kiss for the first time... Pignazio Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The idea of sharing spit with you

"Piero"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

My smile faded. I stared at Ignazio . "What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What the hell for?"

"Just to see what is like"he replied.

"do you really want me to?" I asked. 

Ignazio shrugged. "Yeah I do"

"Yeuk but I don't want to do it,our spit will mix up!"

"So?its meant to."

I reconsidered this.

"Well?" He asks leaning slightly over me.

"Ok!Ok ..." I sighed , " the things I do for you Ignazio Boschetto."

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my inbox please!


End file.
